


First Time

by sinsajo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, in which he resembles an actual Taurus for some reason, in which tavros is not a sweet overly shy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros finds himself home alone and believes it is the perfect opportunity to be alone with his boyfriend. Cheap dinner, bad movies, teenage hormones... what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from FF dot net.  
> (In Tavros' POV)

He had arrived with a bottle of Vodka on one hand and Mcdonalds on the other, laughing stupidly as you let him inside your house. He had put the stuff safely on the kitchen counter and he quickly took off his jacket with the excuse of the weather being too hot. You just giggled innocently, remembering that you weren't attributing your own increased body temperature to the weather: You hadn't been able to stop thinking about the night that was to come since you woke up and got out of bed that morning.

Your parents had gone out of town to visit your aunt Mary who had just given birth to triplets and you had been left in charge of your own house for the time being, under the oath of not letting any stranger in, and not throwing any parties. You grinned hugely, feeling naughty for just a second despite the fact that Gamzee was no stranger, and you weren't planning on having a party, really. He was your boyfriend, and all you had in mind for tonight's plans was to watch a few crappy movies and eat some cheap dinner, to then get to sleep. Or at least that's what you told Gamzee over the phone that afternoon when you realized you were going to have the house all for yourself, and when you realized this was the perfect chance for you two to get some well deserved privacy. 

You bit down on your lower lip and kept that ridiculous horny smile on your face, watching as Gamzee opened the bottle of Vodka in a hurry to get some alcohol in his system. Yeah right, movies. He was absolutely oblivious to your thoughts as he served himself a glass and poured some for you, taking a sip of it to taste how good it was straight from the bottle. He looked at you, cracking a slightly confused smile.

“What are you all thinking about there in your cute head of yours, Tavros?" He asked dopily, noticing your blush, noticing your stare. You just shrugged and tried to keep a mysterious air to your persona, not erasing the now amused smile on your face. He could be so cute at times. So cute, and so fucking innocent.

“Nothing." You replied, and he just handed you the vodka in the long, cool glass. You made a face at the stuff as you took a sip, regretting having tasted it right away. It wasn't as good as you had expected for a second, so you just handed it back to your boyfriend to see if maybe he wanted it instead. He took it with no protest. He knew you didn't like booze all that much after all.

“So what kinda movies you all up and had in mind for tonight, hun?" He asked with a cheery smile, taking the cheap take-out in one hand and your wrist on the other to drag you to the living room right where the huge flatscreen was sitting at. He made you sit on your couch and handed you a burger, and went off to the DVD to set it up himself. “Aight. " He stated, and you just watched him do his thing. He was quiet for a few minutes as he went through the movies that sat next to the DVD. “I brought one myself motherfucker, I hope you don't mind watching it… " He finally said, bored of sorting through the cheesy RomComs that your mother owned which basically were the only movies in the house since your father preferred to watch TV, and you preferred to watch movies on the internet.

“That's okay. Go ahead. " You told him, taking a huge bite off your food. He fidgeted with the DVD for a while before getting the thing to work, and you tried to not look too disturbed as the movie menu came on. It featured a horrible looking clown with a sharp toothed smile and blood all over his face. The music wasn't any lovelier either.

“Uh…" He hit play on the remote and went to sit right next to you excitedly, jumping a little on his seat like a little kid.

“This movie's motherfucking miracles, man. " He said as he pointed at the screen and the title came on. ‘Amusement’. Great. A horror movie. You weren't too sure you'd be brave enough for that.

He absentmindedly took his own hamburger from the paper bag and ate slowly as the movie started, all the while you tried to keep your eyes on the food and ignore the screams, the laughs, and… Gamzee's own laughs. You weren't sure if he actually found it "amusing" or if he just had no fucking idea of what he was watching. You tried peeking once and decided to not try that again, considering that you looked just in time to see the man without his clown disguise sew some lady to a mattress. Actually sewing her. To an actual mattress. You had felt a little bit sick, and you didn't have the food to distract you anymore. 

You looked at Gamzee, noticing how absorbed he was on the cheap flick and decided you had had enough. You scooted closer to him to put an arm around his shoulders, and hid your face in his neck, making him giggle a bit since he was ticklish.

You began to kiss his neck very slowly, going up to his ear to blow on it softly, going down to the base to place a soft bite on his skin. He shivered and complained a little bit, but you kept going, biting his lobbe and sucking on it, minding the purple earring. He tried to push you a little.“…Tav… this part…"

“I don't like this movie." You said flatly, and pressed your lips to his neck once more. He tilted his head to give you better access, holding the back of your head to press your face against him and show you he liked it, making little noises of pleasure that felt so good against your ear. You let you hand travel down his chest and over his stomach, letting it stop at his crotch, and gave him a healthy, rough rub to feel his soft cock.

“Holy shit." He whispered through his teeth, holding your hand in place with a steel grip that told you he wanted you to rub harder. You chuckled.

You could hear more screaming coming out of the television, and you saw him glance at it, not caring anymore for what was happening on the screen. You backed away from him to grab the remote from the coffee table in front of you and you aimed at the DVD to shut it the hell up. The screen went blue and silence replaced the morbid screaming as you put the control back down, and scooted closer to Gamzee again. He was licking his lower lip and toying with the purple piercing on his tongue between his teeth. You giggled like a little excited kid, and he gave you a coy smile in return.

Moist, cold lips met yours as soon as you got close enough to him again, those lips parting to let you play with the little piercing stabbing his tongue. A minute later you were breathing heavily on his face and sucking the air out of his lungs with each hungry kiss, your fingers tangled on his knotty, thick hair. You climbed on his lap with your legs spread on each side of his, and let your crotch linger dangerously close to his. He was pulling your hair and forcing you closer to dig his tongue deep inside of you, trying to taste you whole and eat you if it were possible.

“Ngh… Gamzee…" You framed his reddened lips with the tip of your tongue, teasing him slowly until he tried to lick you back. He tasted like vodka, and you decided the taste of his lips immersed in alcohol was way more appealing than drinking the liquid itself. But those thin and pale lips weren't the only part of him you wanted to taste today.

You gave in to his kisses again, distracting him as you let your hands climb down like spiders and get a hold of his jeans. You jerked the button undone and he stopped kissing you to look down at what your hands were doing, and his eyes slowly trailed up to meet yours as you glided the zipper down and began to tug at his pants to get them off of him. He tore his pale-green stare from your eyes to look down again and he helped you with the task of getting his jeans off, including his underwear. You gulped and bit your lower lip as you saw his dick for the first time, and saw just how hard you had made him. You kept your curious and amazed eyes on his penis for a little longer before realizing you had to actually move and get on your knees in front of the couch if you wanted to get that in your mouth any time soon. So you obeyed your thoughts and made him stay seated as you lowered yourself to sit on your knees right between his naked legs, feeling the coffee table almost touching your back. He was looking at you from behind a thick blush and a few strands of black hair that had fallen over his green eyes. He looked so hot.

You kissed his inner thigh softly, teasingly, using your right hand to grab his dick and feel the softness of him and heard him hiss through his teeth. You kept your tight hold on him as you kissed your way up his warm thigh, and as you went over in your mind the steps to follow that you had read on Google many times the night before. "How to give a satisfying blowjob", read the title, and the steps included a warning against using your teeth, and one against actually blowing into him unless you wanted to cause him harm. But all of that seemed to blur out as you touched your lips to his dick and slided them along the length, hearing him sigh and grip the couch, feeling the taste of him as you let your tongue out to explore. You have never done this before, and you hope to do it so perfectly that Gamzee will never forget a second of it.

Soon you had him deep inside your throat, your nose pressing against the thick hair far below his navel, feeling his slender hands pulling at your hair and hearing his vocal chords ringing husky pleads for you to suck him harder. You rolled him out of your mouth slowly, letting the tip out with a loud and teasing "pop", only to dive in again with mad hunger and need to hear him moan louder. You knew he was about to come from the way the muscles in his legs were tensing and from the way he was pushing your face strongly against his hips to make you swallow him deeper. From the way he was calling out your name and trying to say things he just forgot to continue as he drowned in pleasure. You were loving it. And you were hoping for him to return the favor as you felt your erection hurt inside your pants.

“Oh… Tav, Tav, Tav, c'mon…Oh shit!" He arched his back and pulled your hair painfully, bucking his hips into your face and suffocating you with his body, crying out a moan that was so loud, so rough and so sexy you were surprised you didn't have an orgasm along with him as he pleaded to the heavens and melted in hot semen inside your mouth.

You made yourself swallow and pulled his dick out of your mouth carefully, giving him a couple of wet kisses along his inner thigh again as you watched him twitch and heard him gasp in his heavy breathing. You lifted your face and saw him giving you a dopey, satisfied grin, and you giggled at how spent he looked. Sweat was falling down the side of his face and thick, pink blush covering his usually pale skin. His messy black hair looked even more tangled and scattered over his eyes and forehead. His lips were red and swollen with the rough kisses you had given him; you supposed yours looked worse. You licked your lips and realized you could still taste him in your taste buds.

You got up slowly, helping him pull up his pants to then sit down beside him again, hearing his breathing dying down slowly. He was staring at you and soon he trailed his eyes down below your waist and noticed the tent standing proudly in your crotch. You were so fucking hard. He bit his lips and gave you a naughty smile, making his shaky hands get closer to your pants, ready to repeat what you did and show you just how good it felt and how great he could be as well. He rubbed your dick over your pants slowly and roughly a second before you heard the front door unlock and you both heard someone come inside the house.

“Oh, fuck!" you cursed under your breath, knowing that whoever it was that entered your home couldn't see you having the erection of your life standing in your pants. So you quickly ran to the bathroom to hide yourself for a second and hopefully get rid of the huge arousal that you felt boiling in your blood. You heard the tired voice of your father asking if you were home as you shut the bathroom door, and you decided to slam your head against said door from pure sexual frustration, realizing that you weren't getting any action from your boyfriend tonight.

“Hi Mister Nitram! How you doin'?" You heard Gamzee call out from the living room and you heard your father gasp surprised and a little scared.

You rolled your eyes and washed your face with cold water, hearing in the distance as your father started to question why Gamzee was in his house, and hearing as Gamzee "honked" and explained he was watching a movie with you. Smug bastard. You really wanted to scream or punch something.

After a full ten minutes the erection went away and you were able to get out of the bathroom to see what was going on. You found Gamzee watching the rest of the movie completely absorbed, your father standing behind him and making disgusted faces at the flatscreen. You don't think you've ever been this disappointed in your entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, that IS an actual movie, and it indeed is “motherfucking miracles".   
> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and whatnot...


End file.
